Uri Magnae
by special5173
Summary: peristiwa apa yang terjadi selama enam tahun kebersamaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun ditengah - tengah Super Junior!


**URI MAGNAE**

Annyeong ^^

Author yang kece balik lagi :D #plakkk

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah RnR FF author sebelumnya

Maaf tidak bisa membalasnya ^^

Semua review yang masuk author baca kok

Gomawoyo ^^

**Main Cast : Super Junior Member**

**Disclaimer : SJ itu milik Tuhan, FanFict ini milik author :D ( Deal or No Deal? Deal-lah yah ^o* )**

**Warning : Please don't COPAS, bikin FanFict tuh ga gampang tao…! ^^ Unlike ya Unread-lah ^^**

**Special5173 present ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matahari telah menampakkan wajahnya ke bumi ini. Tapi tetap saja tidak mampu membangunkan sesosok namja jangkung yang masih tidur terlelap dengan mimpinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, tapi namja itu masih tak mau keluar dari selimutnya. Cho Kyuhyun, yups, itulah orang yang dimaksud. Disaat semua hyungdeulnya sibuk packing untuk kepulangan mereka ke Korea, dia masih tidur dengan mimpi indahnya. Jangan salahkan para hyungdeulnya, tapi dirinya yang salah. Bagaimana tidak, semua member, ELF dan khususnya para Sparkyu tahu pasti, seorang Kyuhyun adalah penggila game sejati.

Disaat semua hyungdeulnya ingin cepat – cepat merasakan nikmatnya tempat tidur, dia malah ingin cepat – cepat bertemu dengan "pacar"-nya. Disaat semua member sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap, hanya satu kata yang mereka inginkan, TIDUR. Lain hal dengan sang magnae, STARCRAFT. Itulah yang dia inginkan.

Dan lagi – lagi jangan salahkan para hyungdeulnya yang masih membiarkan dongsaeng kesayangannya masih terlelap. Jam weker yang dipasang sudah terdengar dari jam 7 pagi tidak mampu membuat Kyuhyun terbangun, sehingga Yesung-lah yang harus mematikan weker tersebut. Sungmin yang notabene pairingnya pun sudah malas membangunkan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Sungmin tahu betul, teriak – teriak membangunkan seorang Kyuhyun hanya menguras tenaga. Begitupun dengan sang leader, Leeteuk. Berbagai macam cara pun sudah dia lakukan. Jadi intinya, biarkanlah magnae Super Junior itu tidur dengan tenang sementara barang – barangnya diurus sama Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"Hyung, jam berapa kita bangunkan si magnae itu? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menuju bandara?" Donghae yang duduk di samping sang leader mencoba mengingatkan hyung-nya yang satu ini. Ya, Super Junior kini berada di Amerika, setelah dua hari yang lalu mereka mengadakan konser SMTown dan kemarin menghadiri acara dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Amerika, hari ini mereka akan pulang ke Korea untuk mempersiapkan SuperShow terakhir mereka di Seoul.

"Sebentar lagi, Hae. Makanlah, habis itu bersiap – siaplah. Aku dan Minnie akan membangunkannya sekaligus membawakannya sarapan" jawab Leeteuk dengan senyum manisnya. Inilah kelebihan seorang Leeteuk, masih bisa bersabar dengan sifat manja seorang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, hyung. Dia sudah besar, sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Donghae mencoba memberikan saran kepada sang leader.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hyukie. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah uri magnae, sudah sepatutnya kita memberikan perhatian ke dia. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan pergi" jawaban sang leader membuat semua member tersadar. Ya, sebentar lagi uri leader akan cuti dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

"Justru itu, hyung. Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu memanjakannya" Shindong pun ikut memperingatkan sang leader.

"Tidak apa – apa, Shindongie. Selama aku masih berada bersama kalian, aku akan tetap memberikan perhatian kepada kalian, terlebih ke uri magnae. Sekarang cepatlah kalian habiskan sarapan dan bersiap – siaplah. Aku dan Minnie akan membangunkan Kyunnie sekarang" Leeteuk pun mengajak Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan member lain yang masih asyik dengan sarapannya.

**~~~ Skip Time ~~~**

***Dorm Super Junior***

"Kyunnie, malam ini kau tidur denganku, ne?" suara Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang masih merasakan lelah. Bagaimana tidak, sampai Korea mereka langsung menuju kantor SM untuk meeting terkait Show terakhir mereka bukan langsung ke Dorm untuk istirahat.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Tak apa, hanya ingin tidur bersamamu, bolehkan Minnie?" Leeteuk mencoba meminta ijin kepada roommate Kyuhyun yang tidak lain adalah Sungmin.

"Boleh…" jawab Sungmin dengan singkat. Dia pun langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya. Rasa lelah yang dia rasakan tak mampu menolak permintaan hyung kesayangannya.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya dijawab dengan senyuman khas seorang Leeteuk. "Jangan senyum – senyum seperti itu, hyung. Kau menakutkan" Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu dibalik senyum sang leader.

"Hahaha, kenapa mesti takut. Bukannya diantara semua member kau adalah evil. Hihihi…" Leeteuk mencoba merangkul sang dongsaeng dan mengajak ke kamarnya.

… **Teukie POV …**

"Kau lelah, Kyunnie?" ah, akhirnya sampai juga di kamar kesayanganku. Aku pun merebahkan diriku di kasur. Sedangkan dongsaengku itu langsung bersender di dinding kamar sambil "pacar"-an.

"Anni… kenapa kau ingin tidur denganku malam ini, hyung?" ku lihat uri magnae asyik dengan dunianya.

"Tak apa, hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja. Kau tidak ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?" aku berjalan menuju tasku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan kepada uri magnae.

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa, hyung?" aish, magnae-ku ini benar – benar cuek sekali.

"Bukalah…" aku pun memberikan sebuah kotak penuh dengan kenanganku bersamanya selama enam tahun ini.

"Ini bukannya…" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat hadiah yang ku berikan.

"Ya, itu buklet yang ku buat khusus untukmu, Kyunnie" aku pun mengelus rambut dongsaeng kesayanganku ini. "Hari ini genap enam tahun kau ada bersama kami, Kyunnie. Ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kau gabung bersama Super Junior?" ku rasakan mataku memanas.

"Ne… kau orang yang menolakku secara terang – terangan, hyung" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Mianhe, Kyunnie. Saat itu aku baru belajar menjadi seorang leader. Berat sekali tanggung jawab yang Soo Man-shi berikan padaku. Pada saat itu menjaga sebelas dongsaeng saja membuat aku ketakutan, ditambah lagi kau masuk dan membuat tanggung jawabku bertambah. Huft, kalau mengingat peristiwa itu kadang membuat aku terlihat bodoh. Hahaha…" aku menyeka air mataku yang menetes di sudut mataku.

"Aku ingat saat kita menerima penghargaan pertama, hyung. Hari itulah aku bisa merasakan pelukan ketulusanmu untukku. Kau bilang, aku boleh menangis karena aku adalah bagian dari Super Junior. Saat itu aku benar – benar bahagia, hyung" Kyuhyun pun larut dengan kenangan – kenangan awal dulu.

"Hahaha… saat itu awal pertama kali aku melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis. Karena kau adalah seorang magnae yang jahilnya minta ampun, Kyunnie. Aku pun terkadang tak luput dari kejahilanmu. Dan kau selalu sukses membuat hyung – hyungmu kewalahan dengan sikap kejahilanmu" ku jitak kepala dengan lembut.

"Wkwkwk… aku sangat menikmati saat menjahili kalian. Wajah kalian sangat lucu. Apalagi si Hyukie hyung, dia orang yang sangat pasrah kalau aku menjahilinya" ku lihat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak – bahak sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Kyunnie. Saat kecelakaan dulu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Rasanya ingin bertukar jiwa dan raga denganmu saat itu. Aku sungguh tak kuat melihat kau terletak tak berdaya seperti itu. Mianhe, aku tak bisa menjagamu saat itu. Seandainya saja kau tak ada di mobil itu, kau pasti tak akan mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Hiks…" ah, rasanya benar – benar menyakitkan jika harus mengingat kejadian itu.

"Uljima, hyung. Itu semua sudah lewat. Jangan pernah kau ingat lagi" Kyuhyun menyeka air mataku. "Gomawo, hyung. Jika saat itu kau tidak sadar dan mengingatkan yang lain bahwa aku masih berada di dalam mobil itu, mungkin aku sudah tidak bersama kalian saat ini" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku. Entah kenapa setiap mengingat kejadian itu emosiku benar – benar keluar tanpa bisa ku kontrol.

"Kyunnie, gomawo…" ku peluk dirinya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Untuk apa, hyung?" dia pun membalas pelukanku.

"Untuk melengkapi Super Junior. Menjadi bagian dari dongsaengku. Bersama – sama selama enam tahun ini. Kau ingin berjanji padaku?" ku lepas pelukanku dan ku tatap wajahnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Berjanji untuk apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus berada di sini, Kyunnie. Kurangilah sifat jahilmu ke hyungdeulmu. Rajin – rajinlah beristirahat daripada bermain. Dan satu lagi…" aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku yang terakhir.

"Apalagi, hyung"

"Ku titipkan Super Junior dan ELF padamu. Kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga mereka semua, Kyunnie. Walau mereka mengenalmu dengan sifat jahil dan kekanak – kanakanmu, tapi aku percaya kau adalah orang yang kuat. Orang yang mampu menjaga mereka dengan caramu sendiri, arraseo?"

"Arra… tapi soal menjahili para hyungdeul, aku tidak janji, hyung. Hihihi…"

"Aish, kau ini. Hahaha… tapi jangan kelewatan, ne. Tidurlah, Kyunnie. Ku tahu kau sangat lelah. Jadwalmu sangat padat" ku tepuk bantal di dekatku dan memberikan isyarat agar dia berbaring.

"Anni… kau saja, hyung. Aku tahu kau lebih lelah dariku. Berjanjilah satu hal padaku, hyung"

"Berjanji apa, Kyunnie?" akhirnya aku yang berbaring. Rasa lelah yang sangat kuat ku rasakan kini.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, hyung. Kau yang seharusnya banyak beristirahat. Kau orang yang gampang sakit seperti Minnie hyung. Kau tahu, disaat kau selalu jatuh sakit aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi, janganlah memaksakan diri, hyung. Jika kau merasa lelah, istirahatlah. Jika kau butuh sandaran, datanglah padaku untuk menjadi sandaranmu disaat kau lelah menjadi seorang Leeteuk" Kyuhyun mencium keningku dan menyuruhku untuk tidur. Dan dia pun melanjutkan dunianya.

"Gomawo, Kyunnie. Saranghe…" hanya itu kalimat yang ku ucapkan dan akhirnya aku pun terlelap.

… **Teukie POV End …**

**... Diary Kyunnie …**

Tuhan, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Ah, ternyata hyung-ku satu ini tidak pikun, hihihi. Tak terasa enam tahun sudah aku di sini. Menjadi seorang Kyuhyun, menjadi bagian dari Super Junior, menjadi evil magnae.

Terima kasih untuk nafas yang kau berikan sampai detik ini, Tuhan. Ku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saat kecelakaan itu kau hentikan nafasku.

Terima kasih masih memberikan kesempatan untukku menikmati kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari keluarga-ku, hyungdeul-ku, ELF-ku dan orang – orang yang berada disekitarku.

Terima kasih atas segala nikmat yang kau berikan, Tuhan.

Terima kasih untuk enam tahun yang indah ini ^^

* * *

Finish \^o^/

Maaf jika sedikit peristiwa yang tersaji ^^v

Author gak terlalu banyak kisah tentang Sang Leader dan Sang Magnae

Semoga kalian menerima kekuarangan author ini…

**:: Just For Fun, Don't Bashing, Please Review ::**

Happy 6th Cho Kyuhyun ^^ gak terasa udah enam tahun Kyuhyun melengkapi Super Junior. Semoga ELF dan SparKyu suka dengan FanFict author kali ini.


End file.
